vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyama Harumi
Summary Kiyama Harumi is a scientist especializing in AIM Diffusion Fields who used to work for Kihara Gensei. She was ordered to become the teacher of a class of Child Errors (Orphans dropped in Academy City) for the sake of an experiment regarding out-of-control esper abilities. Despite her reluctance and initial dislike of the idea of leaving her experiments aside to work with children, she eventually bonded with her students and grew to like her role as their teacher. However, the day of the experiment came, and all of her students fell into a coma when things went awry. Despite Harumi's best efforts to try to help the children through legal means, having attempted to get permission to use the Tree Diagram supercomputer 23 times to try and find a cure, she was unable to get any help, and Academy City quickly swept the incident under the rug. Faced with this Harumi decided to take matter into her own hands and created the Level Upper, a sound which leveled up esper's abilities by synchronizing the user to a brainwave network, but was actually a means for Harumi to create her own organic supercomputer by linking up thousands of esper brains together, with the side effect of giving her, the controller of the network, access to all the esper powers in it. Upon being discovered as the creator of the Level Upper, Harumi was forced to battle Anti-Skill and the #3 Level 5, Misaka Mikoto, who eventually defeated her. However, her defeat made the network go out of control and created the AIM Burst. After being stopped from committing suicide by Uiharu, Harumi was taken to custody by Anti-Skill. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with handgun, at least 9-B with various esper powers, 8-B with vaporizing beam Name: Kiyama Harumi Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Teacher, Controller of the Level Upper Network Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Asphalt Manipulation, can lessen her own presence on the minds of others, Explosion Manipulation through limited Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation through limited Light Manipulation, Insulating Forcefield, Teleportation, limited Probability Manipulation via Level Upper (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation via Level Upper (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), high intellect Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with handgun, at least Wall level with various esper powers, likely higher (two of the network's espers are Level 4 Synchrotron users), City Block level with vaporizing beam (capable of this) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, at least Wall level physical barriers with Flux Coat, Town level against electrical attacks through insulating forcefield Stamina: At least above average, she managed to wipe out an Anti-Skill squad and fight Misaka Mikoto for a while by using multiple esper powers without getting tired Range: tens of meters Standard Equipment: Handgun Intelligence: Very high, is an Academy City scientist that managed to achieve something previously considered impossible by the scientific community, a person using more than a single esper power, through the creation of Level Upper Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the insulating forcefield doesn't protect her from electrical discharges made from physical contact, and a continuous electrical discharge of enough power will harm her because of the heat produced. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multi-skill' (多才能力 (マルチスキル) Tasai Nōryoku (Maruchi Sukiru), lit. "Versatility ability"): As the controller of the Level Upper Network Harumi has access to the abilities of the 10,000 esper users of the network. While using esper powers Harumi's scleras turn red and her iris yellow (in the anime this only happens to her left eye). The network includes the following abilities: **'Telekinesis' (念動力 (テレキネシス) Nendōryoku (Terekineshisu), lit. "Telekinetic Force"): The ability to move things from a distance and to levitate objects. Can be used to create projectiles out of stones, make bridges collapse, etc. Can also be used to catch things like bullets in mid air. This or a similar ability can be used to slice things like concrete from a distance. After collapsing part of a bridge, Harumi was also capable of either floating down to the ground or slowing down her fall enough to land without any harm. **'Flux Coat' (表層融解 (フラックスコート) Hyōsō Yūkai (Furakkusu Kōto), lit. "Surface Melting"): The ability to manipulate the movement and change the viscosity of asphalt. When using this ability the user is able to make asphalt turn into a semi-liquidous state and also make it hard enough to protect the user from an electric strike. **'Dummy Check' (視覚阻害 (ダミーチェック) Shikaku Sogai (Damī Chekku), lit. "Visual Inhibition"): The ability that allows the user to lessen their presence from other people. At higher levels a user can seemingly become invisible to a person even if people are looking straight at them. It doesn't work in secondary sources like mirrors or cameras. **'Synchrotron' (量子変速 (シンクロトロン) Ryōshi Hensoku (Shinkurotoron), lit. "Quantum Gear-Shift"): The ability to manipulate the acceleration of quantum particles. The version used by espers in the network and by Harumi is the acceleration of gravitons, which can be used to turn aluminum objects like cans into bombs. **'Pyrokinesis' (発火能力 (パイロキネシス) Hakka Nōryoku (Pairokineshisu), lit. "Ignition Power"): The ability to create flames that can chase the target (only confirmed in anime). **'Aero Hand ('空力使い (エアロハンド) Kūryoku Tsukai (Earo Hando), lit. "Vacuum User"): The ability to propel objects by using ejection points of air, created by the user's hands. **'Trick Art' (偏光能力 (トリックアート) Henkō Nōryoku (Torikku Āto), lit. "Polarization Ability"): The ability to distort light around oneself to create an illusion of oneself with a changed position. **'Teleport' (空間移動 (テレポート) Kūkan Idō (Terepōto), lit. "Spatial Movement"): The esper ability to transport matter through space instantaneously. The matter at the point the Object appears through teleportation is replaced without leaving a trace, so it is for example possible to use it in order to slice pillars with glass panels. Teleport requires the manipulation and calculation of the 11th dimension, and thus require more concentration compared to other abilities. **'Insulating Forcefield:' Harumi is capable of creating a insulating forcefield around herself protecting her from electrical attacks, though it doesn't work against electrical discharges from physical contact, and she can be harmed by the heat produced by a powerful continuous electrical discharge. **'Air Manipulation:' The ability to move the air around, can also be used as a kind of air blade and to form a projectile that creates an explosion **'Water Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate water, creating torrents of water or water bullets. **'Beams:' Several beam like attacks were demonstrated by Harumi, like an energy blade projecting from her palm that she used to crush a piece of concrete thrown at her by Mikoto or a beam which can vaporize matter. **'Ice Projectiles:' The ability to create ice projectiles out of thin air. While this is not an ability displayed by Harumi herself, it was displayed by the AIM Burst born of the Level Upper Network and it has access to the same powers as Harumi. It might also just be an extention of her water manipulation ability. Gallery Kiyama Harumi Haimura.jpg|Concept art of Kiyama Harumi by Kiyotaka Haimura Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Teachers Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8